


Yelling at Entitled Assholes Episode 1: Steve Rogers

by Rosebud_Girl_61



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AND TONY COULF HAVE JUST RETIRED TO A FARM WITH HIS FAMILY, Anti Steve Rogers, Carol Danvers being a badass, Carol Danvers protecting Tony Stark, HE HAD A FAMILY, I'm full of salt and my therapist said I needed an outlet, IF STEVE WAS GOING TO RETIRE ANYWAY HE COULD HAVE DIED, LIKE MY OLD DOG, Not Captain America Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other, WHY DID TONY HAVE TO DIE, anti cap, dont like don't read, so here i am, team leader Captain Marvel, wait no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebud_Girl_61/pseuds/Rosebud_Girl_61
Summary: Carol as the Avengers team leader is yelling at steve. takes place after Civil war. #Team ironman





	Yelling at Entitled Assholes Episode 1: Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm full of salt and gay for Captain Marvel. She's so fucking pretty and full of rage.

Carol Danvers fists started to glow as her lecturing of “Captain America” or Steve Rogers grew louder and louder. 

“Don't even fucking try to talk to me about the ‘Greater Good’! Do you even know what you did?” Captain Marvel said as she tried to keep her anger in check and not murder the man in front of her.

“I did what I had to do” his words were full of self assurance, as if he always thought what he did was right.

“No, you didn't have to do that! I gave you orders and since I am your official leader, you should have followed them. So now you instead caused a lot of preventable damage!” her fists had stopped glowing at this point but her rage was still very much there.

“But if I followed them then I-” it was obvious that the man still thought that what he had done was needed.

“What, wouldn't be in the fighting? I did that for a reason. You have to win my trust and so far you have been doing exactly nothing that helps me trust you.” she was getting more angry at his stupidity with every one of his responses.

“But everyone else was fighting!” he whined thinking that was a valid argument.

“You sound like a five year old. And everyone else had been helping out and trying to earn their place in the field”

“I wrote an apology letter and trained with people though!”

She briefly closed her eyes, the universal language for ‘dear god help me’ and said “I read your bullshit letter. The actual words ‘I'm sorry’ didn't appear once. It was just full of excuses and reasons like ‘They we're trying to kill Bucky!’. Have you seen Tony's suit? If he was trying to kill you he would have.”

“Carol, you don't understand! I'm a valuable part of this team and should be in the middle of the fight.” He was now getting agitated as well.

“That's Captain Marvel to you. Also you’re not important to the team. I could replace you in a snap of my fingers. But I've been told I'm supposed to give you a chance. So don't waste your time thinking shit like ‘I'm safe. They can't replace me!’ because we can and I will” She has given up a while ago on trying to sound kind and friendly to entitled assholes such as Steve Rogers.

Steve looked like he was going to say something but then thought better of it as he turned around and walked out. Carol loosened a sigh and walked back to her new team.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, Steve Rogers is an asshole and Carol Danvers is the love of my life.


End file.
